


ART - Morning Sun Burns

by Tarlan



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small Fandom Bang Round One - Art created for Katie's story <i>Morning Sun Burns</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Morning Sun Burns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Morning Sun Burns](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8052) by Katie. 



For Small Fandom Bang - Round ONE

I adore Jurassic Park, and the Alan/Billy relationship in particular so I was really pleased to have the chance to create art for this story.

All of these are wallpapers and are larger than displayed here.

**Cover 1:**

**Cover 2 - Alternative Color:**

**Billy in the Hospital:**

**Saving Alan:**

**The Spinosaurus Nest**

**Alan and Billy - Finally Together:**


End file.
